solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Aevonhold
Index The Faithlands Alenthylian; Granthelian; Volvarian The Novaland Deurlen; Lyverians; Svellen The Eastlands Kusalomanian; Kotimaan; Rodelleon; Ellrician; Rune'Daathian; Zahvwan The Faithlands The Faithlands are home to ancient conflicts between the Light and the Darkness. In Alenthyl, an age-old people have recently emerged from hiding deep underground. They had been forced to retreat to the depths or die, as Volvarian broadwing dragons had terrorized their land. These Alenthylians follow the Holy Church of the Light, while their ancestors worshipped the Light as a mysterious entity. Meanwhile, Volvar is ravaged by arcane radiation, thus making it uninhabitable... but some Volvarians have set up a colony on a small island nearby. Granthelia, the capital of Granthel, is surrounded by a giant wall, keeping the treacherous undead and other such beasts beyond out, but yet confining an entire race to one city. Ironically, Granthel is secular, though they were once a colony of Alenthyl. The Kingdom of Alenthyl; The Kingdom of Granthel; The Kingdom of Volvar The Novaland The Novaland consists of colonies and places still inhabited by tribal natives. Deurlyth, the largest island, is the mainland continent. It is home to the Deurlen. a tribal folk who make up various Chiefdoms, and believe heavily in individual freedom. They believe in Faeries, are very superstitious, and follow the Divines. The Lyverians live in the south of the Novaland, and are very nature-focused. Unlike the Deurlen, they are nomadic and move around often. The elders of a Lyverian tribe are in charge, and they manage the military and the Druids, their priests. The Archdruid of a tribe must approve a marriage before it can commence, and both parties must offer a dowry in the form of some rare object - a rare flower, for example. The Chiefdoms of Deurlyth; The Tribelands of Lyveria; The ??? of Svelleth The Eastlands The Eastlands are an old continent, arguably as old as the Faithlands, and chock full of a variety of peoples. The Empire of Kusalom stretches across the cold north of the Eastlands, inhabited by a militaristic folk whose sphere of influence has spread throughout the world - even as far as a Kusalomanian colony in Volvar , Port Alistair . Kusalomanians worship the Vorlaufer , a cyclic pantheon of gods. A large island, even more north of Kusalom , houses a sub-culture of people known as the Kotimaan , who follow the Light and worship it as a mysterious entity. Rodell , a country in the interior of the continent, controls a variety of provinces, and many sub-cultures live under them, from the exotic Pashkaan to the horselord Ellricians . The Rodell worship the Novem Dei , 9 heroic deities. In Rune'Daath , south of Rodell , desert-lords abandoned by their Goddess, Abia, worship old heroes, the Ancestors . Lastly, in Zahvwa , a few main tribes constantly war amongst themselves, but they are slowly working towards unity. Many natural magics are practiced in Zahvwa , and they are renowned for their powerful mages. Zahvwan people tend to hate Alenthyl , as they think Alenthyl invaded them. The Empire of Kusalom; The Province of Kotimaa; The Empire of Rodell; The Khanates of Ellricia ; The Sultanate of Rune'Daath; The Tribelands of Zahvwa